


Takao...¿Takao?

by CharlieSvarti



Series: Takao, Takao [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, Yaoi, midotaka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieSvarti/pseuds/CharlieSvarti
Summary: -Takao… ¿Takao?– Midorima deslizó su mano por la negra cabellera de Takao haciendo que subiese la cabeza y le observó desde arriba, imponente:-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector.
> 
> Esta es la segunda parte del oneshot "Takao...Takao" Sí, viva yo arruinando el significado de oneshot. Pero también funciona independiente.

Era lunes por la mañana; Takao se había levantado como todos los días, duchado, cambiado y puesto rumbo a casa del peliverde, para recogerlo con aquel característico carro tirado por la bicicleta. Aunque hacían turnos basados en piedra, papel y tijeras, lo cierto es que casi siempre le tocaba a Takao. Aunque no le importaba demasiado, incluso gracias a ello había mejorado su resistencia física, lo cual le venía muy bien para los partidos.

Ese lunes había seguido su rutina como todos los días, sin importar nada. Tenía la mente despejada, en una preciosa burbuja sin dejar entrar los recuerdos del viernes. Se detuvo delante del edificio dónde Midorima vivía y esperó un poco. Enseguida el más alto salió por la puerta ajustándose las gafas y caminando hacia él. Y los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, sin poder detenerlos.

–Takao…Takao, ¿te estabas tocando? – Escuchó la voz de Shintaro en su cabeza y sintió como el color cubría sus mejillas. Bajó un poco la cabeza, haciendo que el pelo se moviese en la misma dirección y así poder ocultarse un poco. El as de Shutoku venía caminando hacia él, listo para empezar aquel tedioso lunes.

 _–¿Te estabas tocando mientras llevabas puesta mi chaqueta?_ – Negó al aire, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos. Midorima ya había llegado y lo vio algo extrañado, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

–Buenos días, Takao. – dijo con la misma expresión seria de todos los días.

– _¿Acaso aquí también te tocas, pervertido-Takao?_ – el Midorima del viernes sonaba totalmente diferente al Midorima de todos los días.

–Buenos días, Shin-chan, ¿listo para ir al instituto?

–Oha-Asa ha predicho un buen día para Cáncer, y tengo mi objeto de la suerte, así que de veras espero una buena mañana.

 _–No te muevas…no me contendré._ – tan sólo deseaba controlar su mente, ponerle freno e impedir que siguiese por aquella línea.

–Si ya tienes todo, vámonos. – Takao subió a la bicicleta, ante todo debía aparentar normalidad. Si Midorima podía mostrarse indiferente respecto a lo ocurrido el viernes anterior, él también podría.

– _Takao…lo siento._

* * *

  
Al llegar al instituto, el base aparcó la bicicleta y se desmontó, tratando de respirar con normalidad. Un par de chicos esperaban en la entrada en pequeños grupos, mientras que los demás estudiantes entraban con paso perezoso.

–Shin-chan, tienes que adelgazar. – constató Takao sin más, buscando cualquier tema de conversación del que pudiese hacer uso para burlarse del escolta.

–¿Qué?

–Pesas mucho para tirar de ti todas las mañanas, ¡estás gordo!

–¿Cómo voy a estar yo gordo si entreno todos los días? – comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas principales, entrando en el hall – No conducirías todas las mañanas si no perdieses al piedra, papel y tijera.

–¿Cómo es posible que el papel gane a la piedra?

–Simplemente son las reglas del juego, Bakao.

Takao suspiró alzando los hombros. Era malo en ese juego y Midorima siempre se aprovechaba.

El timbre sonó y tuvieron que entrar a clase. La mañana les estaba pasando lenta, tanto a uno como el otro.

  
Midorima fingía atender en clase, pero lo cierto es que se encontraba más nervioso que nunca. La sola presencia de Takao cerca de él, quizás demasiado cerca hacía que no pudiese concentrarse en lo que quería. Anhelaba volver a tocarlo, la sensación de haberlo hecho todavía permanecía en la punta de sus dedos, el deseo ardiente que no lograba calmar. Apretó la mano en un puño, haciendo que los vendajes se doblasen un poco. Chasqueó la lengua, en un gesto contrariado, no podía quitarse al pelinegro de la mente. Pensó que al conseguirlo al menos una vez, habría podido apaciguar a la bestia, pero no fue así. Además también pensaba que Takao no volvería a dirigirle la palabra, casi que lo había forzado. Pensó que se mantendría lejos de él para que eso no se repitiese. Aún así, lo único que quería hacer el as esa mañana, era precisamente eso.  
Los pensamientos de Takao no distaban mucho de los del peliverde. Cada vez que lo veía sólo podía ver a la faceta que le había mostrado el viernes pasado, tan diferente a la habitual. Midorima solía ser una de las personas más serenas del mundo, totalmente apacible si no lo molestabas. Aún así, sí lo hacías, se enfadaba, pero jamás se había puesto como aquel día. Parecía haber liberado una bestia y ninguna súplica sería válida. Los pensamientos del pelinegro estaban totalmente enredados, es verdad que el peliverde le atraía como un imán, pero no sabía a dónde podía llevarle aquello.

–Argh. – comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se la sujetó con las manos y revolvió un poco el pelo; debía pasar aquella mañana como fuese.

 

Las horas transcurrieron lentas hasta que finalmente tocó el último timbre, indicando que todos los alumnos podían marcharse. Takao y Midorima se dirigieron dónde el carro que compartían y se colocaron uno en frente del otro. Agitaron las manos y sacaron. Takao volvió a perder y se montó encima de la bicicleta, al tiempo que Midorima volvía a colocarse atrás, como en la mañana.

Corría un poco de fresco, era un día bastante apacible. Takao pedaleaba despacio, pero continuo, sin cansarse. Pasado un rato, aparcó delante del edificio de Midorima, girándose hacia este cuando estaba bajando. El peliverde recogió su mochila y se giró para despedirse.

–Hasta mañana Ta… – se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio la sonrisa que cruzaba el rostro del pelinegro, que le despedía con la mano desde la bici, con los ojos entrecerrados.  
–¡Hasta mañana Shin-chan! – dijo con tono jovial, para después volver a emprender el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Midorima corrió dentro de su casa, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella. ¿Acaso Takao siempre había sido así? Sabía que era una persona muy alegre, demasiado quizás, incluso molesta. Siempre con la sonrisa en la cara y todo positivo ante el mundo. Shintarõ se pasó una mano por la frente, frustrado. Aquella sonrisa era más blanca y más pura que un ángel, y el pensamiento predominante en la mente del peliverde tan sólo era ensuciarla. Quería volver a ver el placer deformando la cara del base, impidiendo que pudiese sonreír y bromear, tan sólo balbuciendo palabras inconexas, jadeando y gimiendo.

* * *

  
El lunes había terminado y a él le siguieron el martes y el miércoles, tan lentos como el primero e igual de irritantes, por lo menos para Midorima, que a cada día que pasaba le parecía más difícil alejar los malos pensamientos respecto a su compañero de equipo. Este andaba por ramas parecidas, pero desconocía por completo qué debía hacer, ya que jamás –aunque era bastante lógico que nunca le hubiese pasado– se había encontrado en esa situación. Exactamente, ¿cómo debía considerar lo ocurrido el viernes pasado? Tan distante en las horas y cercano en los recuerdos impedía a los jóvenes continuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

 

Al jueves, Midorima pensó que iba a estallar. Estaban en el descanso para comer, entre las clases de mañana y las de tarde, que tan sólo tenían ese día a la semana. Se encontraba sentado comiendo un pequeño pastelillo mientras el pelinegro trataba de atrapar su escurridiza gelatina, que se resbalaba de su tenedor de forma incontrolable. Las caras de Takao, sus gestos, todo comenzaba a irritar a Midorima. ¿En serio que siempre había sido así? No entendía por qué pero el peliverde notaba un cambio. Ahora Takao era más…más fuerte…más apuesto…más adorable…más apetecible. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y recogió el último trozo del pastelillo, llevándoselo a la boca. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con los ojos del halcón directamente en él. Takao en seguida apartó la mirada y volvió a lidiar con su gelatina, pero esta de nuevo resbaló del tenedor y fue a parar a sus pantalones, pasando primero por su blanca camisa del instituto. Lo que faltaba, pensó Midorima.

Takao miraba horrorizado su ropa, dónde se había formado una gran aunque poco notable mancha transparente, pero aún así de un tono más oscuro que su camisa blanca.  
–No es nada, nanodayo. – dijo simplemente el peliverde, limpiándose los restos de comida de las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta.

–¿Cómo qué nada? ¡El uniforme! ¡Que hay clases ahora! – Takao se levantó del asiento y sacó la camisa del interior del pantalón, extendiéndola hacia delante y observando los daños producidos por su torpeza. Mierda. Tan sólo se había distraído un momento viendo al más alto, que se veía increíblemente bien incluso mientras comía. En ese mismo instante, precisamente el más alto, apenas había percibido el vientre de Takao mientras este movía su camisa, pero había bastado para avivar la llama en su interior. ¿Cuántos días llevaba pensando en el pelinegro? ¿Cinco, seis quizás?

Se levantó del asiento y agarró el brazo de Kazunari, arrastrándolo consigo.

–¿Shin-chan? – preguntó éste confuso.

–Puedes limpiarte en el baño, tan sólo es gelatina. – doblaron la esquina y avanzaron hacia las puertas de los servicios.

–Tampoco importa tanto Shin-chan…

–¿No habías dicho qué ahora había clases y sí importaba?

–Bueno sí, pero…

–Entonces sí importa. Te manchaste. – dicho esto Midorima empujó la puerta del baño y entró dentro tirando del pelinegro consigo.

 

Takao se acercó al lavabo y abrió la billa, mientras Shintarõ se quedaba apoyado en la pared continua a la puerta. Inspiró y suspiró mirando hacia arriba. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía volver a hacerlo. No estaba bien. Oh, pero las ganas lo estaban carcomiendo. Realmente tenía un debate en su interior y no tenía nada claro quién lo ganaría. Bajó la mirada y observó a la persona que le impedía continuar como si nada. Por Oha–Asa, esto se ha acabado.

Takao se había quitado la chaqueta negra del uniforme y desabrochado su camisa, la cual estaba mojando con un poco de agua tratando de eliminar la mancha de gelatina. Midorima, cruzado de brazos, tan sólo podía observarle. Tenía que salir de allí, no resistiría.

–Shin-chan, de casualidad podr… – Justamente Takao se había girado hacia Shintarõ con la idea de pedirle un pañuelo, pero se detuvo a media frase al percatarse de su mirada. Nada más girarse, la camisa se había abierto del todo, dejando el torso del pelinegro al descubierto. Todos los músculos producidos por los entrenamientos y partidos, creaban suaves ondas en su piel, que se perdían allí dónde empezaban los pantalones, con aquella particular forma en “V”, ya que Takao no llevaba cinturón y los pantalones se deslizaban un poco más abajo del sitio habitual. El base sintió como el calor se esparcía por todo su cuerpo al notar la mirada ardiente que le estaba dirigiendo el as.  
Estamos jodidos.

Midorima alcanzó a Takao en tan sólo tres pasos, aprovechando sus largas piernas. Cogió su chaqueta negra del lavabo y sujetó el brazo de Kazunari, tirando con fuerza, haciendo que se moviese del sitio hacia la dirección que él le mandaba, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y trastabilló. Midorima lo sujetó para que no se cayese, y al ponerlo recto de nuevo, sus manos estrujaron la camisa mojada y sintieron la piel debajo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que calmarse.  
–Shin-chan… – comenzó Takao. No le dio importancia a que las manos del peliverde aún continuasen en sus caderas, ya que tenía una mala expresión que Takao jamás había visto. Le puso una mano en el pecho y preguntó inocentemente. – ¿Pasa algo?

Shintarõ abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Takao. Quería irse de allí, evitar a toda costa lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, pero no podía. Tenía al pelinegro tan cerca…y su piel irradiaba tanto calor…Apretó un poco los dedos en las caderas de Kazunari sin querer y este abrió más los ojos, con sorpresa.

–¿Shin-chan qué...?

–No lo digas.

–¿Qué no diga el qué?

–Sólo no lo hagas.

–Shin-chan no entiendo.

–No digas mi nombre, no, ese estúpido mote. No lo hagas.

–No entiendo nada, Shin.

–Takao…por qué. – rogó apenado.

–¿Por qué…?

Demasiado tarde. Midorima había tratado de contenerse todo lo posible, pero el sólo hecho de escuchar a Kazunari decir su nombre hacía que fuese cada vez menos y menos capaz de irse de allí. Y ahora no era capaz para nada. Abrió el cubículo del baño con la mano derecha y empujó dentro al base, entrando él después y echando el pestillo.

–¿Shin-chan qué…?

–Takao, por favor…perdóname.

Y se lanzó a besarlo. Dios, cuánto había echado de menos aquellos deliciosos labios, eran como el mayor manjar del mundo. Aquella piel tan perfecta que recorría con sus manos. Volvió a sujetarlo de las caderas y lo giró haciendo que su espalda se quedase contra la puerta, volviendo a besarlo, volviendo a probarlo. Se pegó contra él, insistiendo. Entonces, Takao comenzó a corresponder a tan agresivo beso, cosa que antes no había podido por la simple sorpresa. ¿Por qué Midorima podía ser tan tranquilo en su vida diaria y luego tan demandante con él?

  
Subió sus manos al cuello del peliverde, aunque para tal cosa tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, arqueando un poco el cuerpo, por lo que su torso se encontraba plenamente contra el del más alto. Este no hacía nada más que apretarlo cuanto podía contra sí, mientras lo besaba, deslizando su lengua sin permiso por dentro de la boca del pelinegro. Takao apenas podía corresponder correctamente, aunque no se estaba negando para nada.

Kazunari tiró del cuello del peliverde hacia abajo, consiguiendo que este flexionase las piernas y se agachase, porque si tenía que estar todo el tiempo de puntillas mientras casi le violaban la boca, no duraría mucho. Midorima acarició la espalda de Takao y fue moviendo poco a poco sus manos por toda ella, hasta volver al pecho y rasguñar levemente sus costillas. Ante todo, el pensamiento de no hacerle alguna marca visible durante, por ejemplo, un entrenamiento, continuaba en su cabeza. No parecía lo mismo para Takao, quién se empeñaba en clavar con fuerza sus dedos en la musculatura de los hombros de Midorima, mientras continuaban besándose con ansia.

Shintarõ abandonó la boca del base y bajó lamiendo su cuello, sus clavículas, de nuevo hasta los pezones. A Takao realmente le había gustado la otra vez, por lo que repitió sus acciones y succionó una de las pequeñas protuberancias mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta tope de los pantalones, donde las hizo pasear esperando una reacción por parte del pelinegro. Esta se produjo, Takao gimió levemente, como frustrado, entre los jadeos que no podía contener. Midorima sonrió internamente, Kazunari quería esto tanto como él. Desabrochó la prenda y metió dentro su mano.

Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, las caras rojas, la misma ansia. Midorima apretó el bulto que ahora tenía en su mano mientras deslizaba la otra por toda la piel que tenía a su disposición gracias a la camisa abierta. Takao jadeó y tragó saliva, doblándose un poco.

–S-Shin-chan, Sh-Shintarõ… – el pelinegro apenas si podía hablar, estaba siendo fuertemente manoseado por el más alto y las sensaciones lo embriagaban, haciendo que no pudiese resistirse.

–Takao…por qué me tienes que poner tanto. – susurró el as en su oído, con aquel tono grave, el mismo que había empleado el viernes. – Por qué me calientas así.

–Shin-chan…yo no...yo…

–Lo haces aún si darte cuenta. – Midorima agarró las muñecas de Takao y las subió por encima de su cabeza, pegándolas a la puerta. Acto seguido pegó su cuerpo al del pelinegro y se movió insistente.

Quizás lo peor de todo fue darse de cuenta de que el mismo Takao también se movía, aunque fuese ligeramente, contra él. Shintarõ gruñó, soltando al base y dándole la vuelta contra la puerta. Takao apoyó en ellas sus manos, mientras que las del peliverde se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo. Kazunari tembló y sus manos comenzaron a desplazarse hacia abajo. Midorima puso su derecha sobre la de Takao, apretándola contra la puerta, y movió la zurda de nuevo a los pantalones del más bajo. Esta vez metiéndola también por dentro de la ropa interior. Palpó la erección de su compañero, dura y húmeda, y deslizó sus dedos –todavía vendados– de abajo a arriba y viceversa. Takao gimió notablemente echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Midorima continuaba y atacaba su cuello.

La derecha de Takao volvió a moverse un mínimo hacia abajo, mientras sentía sus piernas de gelatina –quizás y tan sólo quizás agradecía que la misma gelatina fuese la que había provocado la situación de ahora–, sintió como los dedos del peliverde se cernían sobre los suyos y le clavaba su erección por detrás. Takao tembló y apretó los ojos, a la vez que la mano de Shintarõ seguía trabajando. El más alto le susurró al oído:

–Tienes suerte de que no tengamos tiempo – dijo lamiéndole el contorno del lóbulo, mientras veía de reojo su reloj, en su muñeca por encima de la de Takao. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba cuando le hablaba sin ningún tipo de filtro – sino, te lo haría tantas veces que acabarías inválido.

–Hmm, Shin...Shin-chan…ah…voy...voy a… – jadeaba muy fuerte, incapaz de contenerse, la mano del as obraba milagros y el notar su erección por detrás tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Movió su cadera, rozándose contra él. Justo cuando lo hizo, Shintarõ gruñó apretando los dientes.

–No...no hagas eso. – dijo con voz seria, moviendo más rápido su mano. Kazunari tembló visiblemente, notando como el calor se volvía insoportable. El placer continuaba en alza y se acumulaba deliberadamente en su bajo vientre, notaba como con cada movimiento se acercaba más y más a su límite.

–Shin-chan…D-Dios...se siente…tan genial…ya....ya… – por más que quisiera avisar de que justamente iba a terminar, las palabras se enredaban su boca y no lograba pronunciarlas. No podía pensar nada con claridad, la mente confusa y el intento desesperado por no quedarse sin oxígeno.

Midorima besó a su compañero de equipo y clase en la oreja, la mandíbula, la mejilla, haciendo que poco a poco fuese girando la cabeza buscando el contacto con sus labios. Y en cuanto estos chocaron, Shintarõ comenzó a devorarlos, mordiéndolos y haciendo entrar su lengua, rozándola con la del pelinegro, en el beso más húmedo de sus vidas. En ese momento, ejerció mayor presión en el miembro de Takao al hacer ascender su mano, por lo que al llegar al final del recorrido, el base no pudo más y gimió con fuerza, todavía en la boca de su amigo.

 

Takao respiraba pesadamente y sentía la propia respiración del as en su nuca. Éste le dio un corto beso justo donde su pelo terminaba y separó sus manos de su cuerpo, cogiendo papel para limpiarse la izquierda, totalmente hecha un desastre. El pelinegro dejó que las suyas se deslizasen más sobre la puerta, mientras luchaba por regularizar su respiración. Giró la cabeza para observar al más alto, que tenía la cara roja y la respiración agitada, pero no tanto como el pelinegro. El bulto todavía era visible en sus pantalones.

–Shin-chan tú…tú no…  
–No tenemos tiempo, nanodayo. – le pasó su chaqueta negra, que se había quedado en el suelo todo el rato – Tenemos que irnos. – hizo amago de quitar el pestillo para abrir la puerta y llegar a tiempo a clase, pero la mano del base detuvo la suya.

–Me niego. – Midorima pensó que sería una broma, pero al ver la mirada seria de Takao comprendió que no era así.

–No hay tiempo. – alegó el más alto, pero el base no soltaba su mano. Dejó la chaqueta de nuevo en el suelo y empujó al peliverde por el pecho, obligándolo a moverse hacia atrás.

–Takao… ¿Takao?– Kazunari le sujetó por los hombros y le empujó hacia abajo, obligándolo a sentarse sobre el baño. Se arrodilló delante de él y desabrochó el cinturón de su compañero, seguido de su pantalón. Al ver el bulto en su ropa interior se detuvo, dudoso. Midorima deslizó su mano por la negra cabellera de Takao haciendo que subiese la cabeza y le observó desde arriba, imponente.

–Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya.

  
Kazunari todavía dudaba, no sabía de dónde habían salido las ganas de querer hacer aquello, pero el ser el único complacido en aquel baño no le agradaba para nada. Movió sus manos y bajó un poco la ropa interior de Midorima –verde, por cierto, lo cual no hacía más que darle un toque cómico a la situación, por lo que Takao sonrió, un poco más seguro–; la erección del más alto quedó libre y se alzó frente a él. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, ya que hacer aquello no era algo que entrase en sus planes de futuro próximos, pero la idea era la básica al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Lo sujetó con las dos manos y notó como la de Midorima se cernía en su pelo, expectante. Deslizó las suyas propias lentamente, desde abajo hacia arriba, tentativamente.

–Taka…– Midorima iba a protestar por la falta de tiempo y que era mejor que se dejase de tonterías e irse, pero en ese momento, el propio Takao se había erguido un poco y había dejado que todo el miembro del peliverde entrase en su boca. Él también sabía que no tenían tiempo para estar haciendo aquello, así que había decidido atajar y pasar rápido a la acción.

Lo sacó lentamente para después repetir de nuevo el proceso acompañado de sus manos, ensalivando todo con su lengua. Lo metió hasta el fondo, casi atragantándose, pero deleitándose con el temblor y los gemidos de su Shin-chan. La mano del peliverde todavía continuaba en su cabeza y añadió la otra, pero no ejerció presión alguna, sabía que el base era un total inexperto en la materia, pero lo iba a disfrutar todo cuanto pudiese. Una cosa era poseer a Takao y otra muy diferente era que Takao te poseyese, porque aunque no fuera de la misma manera, de alguna forma Takao lo estaba poseyendo en aquel momento. Lo único que el peliverde no quería ahora era tener que parar, solo quería guardar la sensación para siempre.

Kazunari trataba de respirar a cortos intervalos y evitaba que sus dientes le rozasen, por lo que empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula. Deseaba que Midorima terminase pronto porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podía mantener aquello. Había cogido ritmo y trabajaba incesantemente sobre su erección, abriendo cuanto podía la boca para darle cabida en su interior y haciendo uso de su lengua para aumentar el placer. Se deslizaba de arriba abajo con rapidez varias veces seguidas para después detenerse sobre la punta y hacer círculos mientras sus manos se encargaban del resto, aprovechando de nuevo para aspirar aire.

Midorima apretó su pelo entre los dedos y se encorvó ligeramente, dejando escapar un gruñido. Jadeó y se sintió próximo a acabar, cosa que deseaba con fervor al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejar cada vez más. Takao notó como se endurecía más dentro de su boca y aumentó el ritmo, hundiéndose y elevándose cada vez más y más rápido. El peliverde cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, la mente totalmente en blanco, en la más absoluta paz y excitación que había sentido en su vida. Entonces, bajó la cabeza para observar cómo se movía la del pelinegro y abrió la boca para indicar el final y que se apartase, pero en ese instante, Takao engulló todo lo que su boca permitía y movió con rapidez sus manos. Midorima no pudo hacer nada y se dejó ir, totalmente extasiado. El base esperaba que todo eso fuese a acabar en su boca –aunque el no haberlo pensado le pareció una tontería por un segundo– y se alejó mientras tragaba en acto reflejo. A pesar de ello, algo se derramó por el suelo.

 

Ahora era Midorima el que respiraba pesadamente, intentando calmarse. Había sido una de las mejores experiencias de toda su vida. Quería disfrutarla un buen rato, pero el timbre para entrar tocaría justamente en dos minutos. Vió cómo su compañero se colocaba la ropa adecuadamente y le imitó, levantándose y abrochándose los pantalones junto con el cinturón. Takao le observaba.

–No tenías que haberlo hecho, ¿sabes? – le dijo mirándole a los ojos y avanzando un paso.

–No iba a dejar que el único que saliese ganando fuese yo. – respondió con su tono jovial, esbozando una sonrisa. Shintarõ se percató de algo en la comisura derecha. – ¿No te gustó?

–Ha sido lo mejor que alguien me ha hecho en toda mi vida. – sonrió como nunca lo había hecho sorprendiendo al base y le cogió la cara con sus amplias manos. Pasó el pulgar por su comisura llevándose el resto del líquido blanco, sin atreverse a preguntar por ello, y le besó con delicadeza, no de forma agresiva como la que había empezado aquello. Takao correspondió gustoso, los dos en su burbuja propia, escuchando de fondo el atronador timbre que indicaba que debían volver a clase.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que lo he revisado quizá algo de OOc respecto a Midorima, pero esto se basaba en el headcanon de que Midorima es una bestia respecto a temas sexuales, contradiciendo su modo de actuar más bien sereno y distante.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
